Last Hopes
by Mongoose Bites Yer Arse
Summary: Cloud has a dream....a mystery has begun and the foundations are laid for an all-out planetary war....Cloud knows the saviour, but who is she? And who's the one in his dream?
1. Chapter One-Dreaming

©Blood of Sephiroth 2002

Last Hope 

**__**

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothin'. A couple of the characters are mine, though – pretty obvious which ones if you've played the game. If you haven't – go play it! It's cool!

Ahem.

Anyway….

Just to warn you – I was listening to some pretty spaced out music at three in the morning when I wrote this, so be afraid. Be very afraid. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH*coughcoughchokehacksnorthackchokesnnnnooooorrrrrt*AHAHAHAHA!!!!

- - - -

Before he'd left home, Cloud Strife had been an unhappy kid. There was nothing wrong with him – he had a loving mother to look after him with no father. Maybe that was what was wrong.

From his earliest memories all Cloud could remember was being picked on, and later, being beaten. All in all, Cloud had a rather fucked up childhood.

- - - -

Cloud stood amoung falling rose petals, his huge Buster sword out and ready, practically singing in his hands. A mist of rain was falling around him, obscuring his view of the world beyond. The petals touched him almost with reverence, like a worshipper of some unknown god would kiss the feet of a holy statue.

The cold, dead blue eyes of the young warrior flicked around him, the gaze holding too much pain, too much guilt for someone so young.

He had had this dream before.

The mist lifted slightly, still obscuring his vision, as a figure appeared, their outline blurred by rain. The figure walked through the mist, and Cloud moaned as new tears retraced old paths down his cheeks.

The figure held out a hand to Cloud, their eyes imploring him to reach out and take it. Cloud struggled to obey, dropping his sword with a clatter onto the ground, but it was like he moved through tar. The figure dropped their hand and shook their head sadly, tears spilling out of their jaded eyes. Cloud almost screamed as they turned away. Instead he squeezed his eyes shut as the tears came faster.

When he opened them again, the rain and the petals had stopped, leaving him in a reality of darkness. The pale rose petals littered the floor.

Suddenly Cloud felt a presence behind him, a calming, comforting presence. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist, comforting him.

'Cloud….'

No! Don't leave! Take me with you!

'….Be strong….'

Without you? How?!

'I'm always with you….'

I know. 'I love you….' Cloud whispered, tears streaming down his face. It always ended like this.

'I know….wait for me….'

And then they were gone.

Cloud sat bolt upright, the covers lying in a tangled heap on the floor. Tears were still streaming down his face as he buried his head in his hands.

Wait for me? They had never said that….

- - - -

Ooooh! Spooky! Who's the mystery person in Cloud's dream? And what did they mean??!?!

Sorry it was a little short – I will try and update when I can!!!

Please review – I may even be influenced as to who the mystery person is!!!

Thanks!

Blood of Sephiroth


	2. Chapter Two-Watered and Wolved

©Blood of Sephiroth

Last Hopes Chapter Two 

__

A/N: The name 'Craja' is pronounced 'Craya'. Just thought I'd sort that out… 

Craja leapt off the top level of the huge tree house backwards, the samurai katana flashing in the sun as she somersaulted backwards. The light glinted on the sleek black double barrel of her shotgun as she land smoothly with a muffled thump.

Pushing her sword back into her scabbard, Craja pointed the cocked and ready gun into the shadows, frowning.

'C'mon, c'mon!' she muttered. Shouldering her gun and lifting a hand to shield her eyes, Craja looked back up to the platform that she had just vacated.

No sign of him. Didn't mean she could relax though. Not after all the surprise attacks he'd pulled, the evidence of which dripped from her tee-shirt. 

Suddenly realising that she was in plain view, Craja tore for the relative safety of the woods, gasping for breath as she leant against one for support. She waited a couple of seconds before realising that the flaming end of her albino tail was in plain sight, lighting up the woods around her. Hastily tucking it away, Craja split the shotgun to make sure that her Water Mastered materia was in place.

'Craja?'

Craja grinned when she heard her name. She wouldn't let the bastard get her again. Not while she had anything to say about it.

'C'mon, Craja. Where are you?'

Platform one, to the left and near the front. Craja moved around to the back of the ground level platform, staying in the cover of the trees.

There he was. Craja could see the wild black hair of the guy as he peered into the trees behind him, his weapon held above his head.

He was looking right at her. Craja froze, invisible in the clothing she was wearing. The only thing that would give her away would be her hair…

But no, the boy looked away from her. Craja took the safety off her gun. Aimed.

With a staccato boom, the water balloon burst right above his head, soaking him. The boy whirled round, looking in the direction that the bullet had come from, but Craja had already moved. She was on the other side of the platform as she aimed again, concentrating on the materia at the same time. With another boom, a blue, slightly glowing streak left the barrel, and the boy didn't see it until it was too late. With a wet splat, the bullet of water added yet another patch of wetness to his already dripping shirt.

Suddenly a low growl behind her nearly made Craja jump.

'Not now, Grinder.'

Another growl, this time more menacing and urgent then before, made Craja look round.

Behind her stood three huge timber wolves.

'Oh shit.'

Slowly, Craja got two bullets out of her pouch and slotted them into the chambers. She unsheathed her katana, complete with a Fire materia in the hilt, and looked at the first wolf. Her tail whipped from side to side like a tiger's before they pounce.

With a roar, the first wolf leapt up at her, meeting the sword in mid air. The wolf fell, smoking, onto the ground. Before the others had time to attack, Craja spun her shotgun and fired first one, then the other bullet into the hounds' heads. As they went down, they let out a shrieking howl that made Craja's tail nearly stand on end.

She looked up as the howls were answered.

Oh shit.

'DAMIEN!!'

The soggy black-haired boy ran up to her. 'Yo!'

'We've got to get out of here. Wolves. Grinder!'

The Displacer beast trotted up to her, the hackles on its back rising at the smell of wolf.

'Let's go!'

The three moved slowly as the small clearing began to fill with silent, hungry wolves. Suddenly Damien cursed. A wolf was barring their way. He pulled out a dagger and slashed its throat. At that the wolves all set up a howl and began to run.

'RUN!!!' Craja screamed. 

The three ran, the wolves almost snapping at their heels. 

Managing to reach the house, they pushed the door shut on the wolves, exhausted but relieved.

- - - - 

Cloud heard the wolves howling in the distance and smiled slightly. They had been cheated out of yet another seemingly-easy meal by Craja and Damien.

At the thought of Craja, Cloud's smile faltered slightly. Sephiroth's twin, she reminded Cloud strongly of him. Her grace, her fighting ability, her ruthlessness…

'_Cloud_…_Wait for me_…'

Cloud sighed and finished cleaning his sword. Maybe he'll go and see Craja later on.

'_I'll be there_…'

- - - - 

Ooo-er! Hee hee! A little short still, but I'm trying! Tell me what you think!

Oh, and, er, a muffin to who guesses who the mystery person is!!

Love ya all!

Blood of Sephiroth


End file.
